User blog:StormWarriors2/Abruptia Crusade Update 2 DISASTER
Hey everyone last I left off we had a mustering point and several chapters joining the effort. The crusade has been in full swing and I am looking for improvement and your guys participation! But a Disaster looms over the Crusade Abruptia! This will be in the form subterfuge that noone could predict! And this is where you guys come in! I need participation in the form of events and what happens to the crusade during this turblent time! Anything goes and the community project has been opened on this page : http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crusade_Abruptia. More people can participate but please be respectful and critique is welcomed in all forms. I want you to vote to see what happens! http://www.strawpoll.me/13318722 I am currently writing it and here are some examples : This is what would happen if the leaders were all killed in an ambush. But I am not sure how to write it to be compelling and fun to read! Events The Assassination of UlricEdit Amongst his own numbers Ulric the Grand Leader of the Abruptia Crusade was found dead along with his rountine a sole survivior described the events as an unidentified creature slaughtered all those in its wake in Ulric's chambers. With the Crusade's leader dead, the generals, captains and commanders of the Abruptia Crusade knew that they could not continue without a centralized leadership. The Space Port Haval was designated the muster point for the leadership. 'Disaster of Haval's Port' Edit Upon the world of Haval's Port which was deemed the muster point for the Crusade, the leaders of every part of the crusade met to deal with the upcoming issue of the rights of succession. Chapter Master of the Black Fists led the delegation and explained that the burden must lie upon someone who could lead without any apparent bias. A solitary member, an Inqusitior Lord Jared Neoimus declared he was worthy. Many members of the delegation scoffed at the Inquisitor save the Astartes in the room. Jared said that the Commander of their Crusade was slain by a traitor and that he along with the Inquisition would be the commanders of the Crusade until the traitor was found. As if a sudden tension was released, a man of the Imperial Navy asked what the inquisitior thought had done it. Jared replied, "No man had done this." With moments of his words, the doors to the senatorium room were locked, a creature appeared in the middle of the room, more of these creatures erupted from the ceiling falling upon the defenseless commanders. The Astartes never leaving without their weaponry knew that their lives and all their brothers were forfeit if they did not save as many as they could. The chapter master of the black fists pounded the creatures with his thunderous fists and lead the escape of as many as he could gather while his honor guard fought against the overwhelming numbers of the mysterious xenos. When Desius Jahred had finally escaped with the few remaining commanders of the Crusade, only an eighth of the crusade's leadership had survived. Desius was now the supreme commander along with the Inquisitior he had saved. Reports started to come in throughout the entirety of the Crusade.... A single word was sounded throughout the crusade as world after world was lost, "Devastation." With the news reached his ears, a single astartes of his chapter reported that not only had his chapter be decimated by a sabotage to their warp engines and the guns of their own ships turning against them, but an entire Space Marine Chapter had been lost. Desius had no way to contact for reinforcements his fleets were shattered. He had Jared locked away for his own protection and called for any remainders of his chapter to return. He heard nothing in return. His one hundred astartes, and his honour guard were all that were left of his once mighty chapter. Critique/Polls That is the current version that I am going with. I need you guys now to write your own sections of what happened. How much of the crusade was killed : http://www.strawpoll.me/13318738 And finally you guys have to decide for yourself what happened to your companies or units that were deployed. And whom the leadership of the crusade should be! You can select who survives the destruction of the crusade from this strawpoll: http://www.strawpoll.me/13318802 I am also need you guys to help me figure out where we want to take this story, the major events will change and the current version is only temporary but I am always looking for more interesting interactions. I would also like to know how you guys would like to involve your characters more into the story of the Abruptia Crusade. If you guys want we can hold a poll to see which person will lead the Adeptus Astartes, in the lore originally it was Desius. But ever since the crusade will be shattered, very few leaders will be remaining. The majority of those killed by the shifters! If you want to contribute in anyway, I would be highly appreciative. Category:Blog posts